The present invention relates generally to a playback apparatus and, more specifically, to a playback apparatus having an electrically operated mode selecting mechanism.
In conventional tape playback apparatus of the type having an electrically controlled mode selecting mechanism, a plurality of function keys are provided to operate the apparatus in a desired mode. However, the mode-associated function keys are not necessarily a convenient device for selecting modes when carrying the apparatus outdoors. To this end, one prior art solution involves attaching a remote control device to an earpiece cord for exclusively using it in selecting specified modes such as frequently operated playback and stop modes. However, the remote control device is bulky and not capable of controlling all the functions of the playback apparatus.